My Beloved Sky
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari obviously! Tsuna loves pastries. Hibari makes pastries. Tsuna is disowned. Hibari takes in Tsuna. Tsuna becomes an idol. Hibari is a young CEO. Hibari doesnt know love. Tsuna is in love. Reborn tries to get in the way? What will happen?


My Beloved Sky

In a certain Japanese house...

January 2, 2012

In this house there lives two young teens named Hibari Kyouya and Tsunayoshi...just Tsunayoshi. Hibari is raven headed one and Tsuna is a gravity defying headed one. The other one is ruthless and very strict while the other his sensitive/fragile, positive, and weak minded. The raven hair is 22 and his job is a well... A young CEO, but he also good with dessert making while the other one is 19 and in university of art. He loves art. Today they are sitting in the living room eating some homemade sweets and tea that Hibari made while discussing about their lives.

Hibaris Pov

It's been three years since I met this herbivore. It was such a random rainy night.

Flashback...

January 2, 2009

I was finished with my paperwork for my Disciplinary Committee and was patrolling home with my umbrella but in front of my house was a small weeping, wet herbivore. I thought he was lost. I went to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and I was mesmerized by his beautiful round caramel eyes, gravity defying hair, and pretty, pouty lips.

"Herbivore did you get lost?" I asked him.

He shook his head still tears flowing from his eyes. I sighed. I hate dealing with this kind of issues after work but he looked too young to be bitten to death by me. I thought and thought and decided. I took his hand and walked into my house.

He stared at me and I knew he was thinking what I was doing. It was as if he held his heart on his sleeve.

"Go take a shower. I'll leave towel and clothes now go."

He seemed hesitate but went to where I pointed. After he went in I went to the kitchen and decided to make a bit of desserts. It's been quite a long time since I made desserts but I guess I'll try.

After an hour he came out. I wondered why it takes an hour to take a freakin shower.

He wandered around and I chuckled as he seemed dumbfounded.

After my desserts were done I sat on the table along with him. He just looked at the sweet but didn't touch it.

"Eat herbivore"

He looked at me thankfully and got a cookie and took a bite.

"W-Waaah! Oishi! This is good" he said as he smiled and shoved some more in his mouth. He choked a bit but he drank some milk I put in front of him. I chuckled at his clumsiness. He was the most herbivorous person I've ever seen.

"Herbivore where is your parents they must be worried sick"

He looked at me and frowned. He managed to stutter out, "I-I am not a child! A-And my parents disowned me...because...I-I'm...useless" he started to cry again. I really didn't care but I don't know how to deal with crying ones either. So finally I couldn't take it and smacked him. He yelped in pain and stared at me in shock while rubbing his pain.

"Don't cry for such thing. How old are you and what's your name?"

"I-I'm T-Tsunayoshi Sawada...well I guess I'm not a Sawada anymore since my parents disowned me...ummm and I'm 16 years old."

I was shocked that this elementary child looking herbivore is actually a highschooler...

"I see. My name is Hibari Kyouya and I'm 19"

He smiled at me...

BADUMP

I flinched by the sudden noise but the child seems like he didn't notice that loud noise. I regained my composure and just stared at the herbivore chomping my desserts down with bliss. After he was done he stood up and got his clothes and bag.

He stood in front of the door and looked at me and bowed.

"T-Thank you for today! I really appreciate your warm welcoming. I will go now. Have a nice day and god bless you Hibari-san"

He was walking away...

DADUMP DADUMP DADUMP!

The sound kept on ringing as I watched the herbivore walked away in the rain. My body unconsciously ran toward him and grabbed him.

"I-Is there something wrong?" asked the herbivore. Damn right. My body seem like it has some malfunction doing this.

"Herbivore you said your parents disowned you so where will you go"

He looked at me and thought. He gave me a nervous smile and said, "I think I'm gonna go to my friends house."

"Why don't you stay with me...I do need an assistant for my patrolling."

He looked at me with widened eyes and smiled.

"Then if you don't mind may I?" he asked. I just nodded and walked into the house with him following me from the back.

End of flashback everyone's Pov

Since then they became...companions. Tsuna told Hibari everything he did and Hibari would just listen to all his problems but Hibari never told anything. Anytime Hibari needed assisting Tsuna would help him.

"Hibari-san! These sweets are delicious! What is this one called" asked Tsuna stuffing himself with more and more.

"Banana Whipped Cream Cake"

"Mou this is so good" said Tsuna then he yelled, "Ah! Hibari-San I got a job!"

Hibari twitched a bit but said, "Hn what kind?"

"As a cosplay boy" smiled Tsuna. Hibari choked on the dessert. Tsuna laughed and said, "Haha Just kidding! I got a job as a singer"

Hibari glared at Tsuna but then just nodded in agreement. Tsuna then said, "So..."

"So what herbivore?"

"I'm going to live in dorms"

Hibari stayed silent. He didn't like the idea but he knew who was he from stopping the young teen to do what he wants.

"Hn. I see then I hope you luck"

"Thanks Hibari-san!"

"Hn."

"I-I'll be leaving the house in a week"

Hibari again twitched. It was such a short amount of time left.

Tsuna seemed happy so Hibari just let him be.

Every day after the moving out talk Tsuna and Hibari would have more time together and eat Hibaris homemade desserts.

...a week has passed. Tsuna got his stuff and was in front of the door like three years ago.

"Hibari-san thank you for letting me stay for three years. It has been very enjoyable."

"Hn"

"I'll visit a lot"

"Hn"

"Then I'll be going now"

Hibari nodded. Tsuna smiled and started walking away but Hibari didn't stop him this time. He just closed the door and sat down in the living room.

Knock knock...

Hibari sighed and stood up. He opened the door and found a blonde man in front of his door smiling.

"Kyouya! Let's hang out today!"

"Herbivore I told you I'll play with you tomorrow"

The blonde man pouted and whined. That man is Dino Chavallone who is Hibaris Lover (eew! Sorry Dino fans but I'm an anti Dino fan! Gomen! I don't want to be a hater but what can I do.)

""Kyouya I'm bored. I came all the way over here! So let's talk and hang out!"

"Fine but better leave early."

They entered and chatted about work.

On the other side Tsuna clumsily forgot his dorm key. He ran back and opened the door finding Hibari with another guy. Tsuna smiled nervously and said, "Whoops sorry Hibari-san! I came to get my dorm key that I forgot...oh and hello"

"Sigh herbivore do I have to be your father all day long" sighed Hibari. Dino smiled at the child and yelled, "WAAAAH!"

Tsuna flinched in surprise while Hibari just stared at Dino and said, "What's wrong with you now"

"H-HE'S SO... CUTE! I'll call him lil bro now on!"

"a-ah... Arigato? I think" smiled Tsuna then he remembered why he came back, "Ah! That's right I forgot my keys! I'll go get them so please enjoy what you both were doing"

"Maa! Lil bro is so polite."

Tsuna ran in his old room and got his keys. He stopped and felt a bit hurt. He didn't want to show that he seemed in pain so he hid it. (Tsuna got better at hiding his feelings unlike his past self where he held his heart at his sleeve)

"I-I'll be going now" said Tsuna as he bowed his head and ran out with the door closed behind him.

"Did you raise him Kyouya?"

"Hn. His parents disowned him so I took him in"

Dino ate the dessert and paused. He got come coffee and drank it.

"Kyouya your taste has become so sweet! This is way too sweet for me,

Hibari sighed and went into the kitchen to remake it but all his attempts failed. It was all too very sweet.

Dino chuckled at him and Hibari glared.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha it seems taking care of the child made your taste sweeter"

Hibari frowned. He didn't get it. Dino smiled and stood up and said, "Hibari it's about time we move on"

Hibari widened his eyes and said, "Why?"

"Well we seemed more like friendship than love don't you think? I'm sure there's someone much more special in your heart."

Hibari didn't know what to say. He didn't like anyone except Dino and maybe his passed away mother.

"Well I'm leaving now. See you at work!" smiled Dino as he went out the door and closed it behind him.

Hibari was left to wonder why... And who was so important to him...

He went into his bedroom and lied on the bed left to wonder... He sighed and thought maybe it is better for them to move on...

Tsuna's side...

He was now in his new room. He had a two roommate named Reborn and Colonello. They were three years older than him. Reborn had spiky black hair with curly sideburns and a fedora hat on his head always. Colonello was a blonde and he had an army headband on his head always.

"So you must be the new roommate of ours kora" said Colonello.

"Hmm name is Tsuna I heard." said Reborn.

Tsuna smiled and said, "Yes My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I'm 19 years old! I like to sing and do art. Please take care of me" but suddenly he slipped on flat surface yelping in pain.

"Ouuu are you alright Kora!" asked Colonello.

"Sigh it's a clumsy one I see. Dame-Tsuna"

He groaned in pain and stood up having a nervous smile. He was like a child trying not to cry.

They practiced together, ate together, and slept all together but sometimes... Well most of the times he would go visit Hibari on the consent of his manager Giotto who was like an overprotective brother to him.

This life style went by four month... It is three days away from Hibaris birthday...

May 2 at 5:00pm

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! So are gonna do that on your friend's birthday" asked Reborn.

"I-I don't know if he will accept it though... I saw him with another guy four month ago and I think they are dating." said Tsuna nervously.

"You can do it Kora!" smiled Colonello.

"Dame-Tsuna if you get rejected then I can always be with you" smirked Reborn.

Tsuna blushed while Colonello raged, "I WAS GONNA SAY THAT KORA!"

While the two fought... That's right Tsuna has a crush on Hibari. He always had since three years ago. It was just that Hibari only treated him like a son or a friend.

When he fell in love it went like this...

Flash Back Tsuna's Pov.

After nine month past when he took me in I was full of bliss to have a friend like him although he was three years older than him. Hibari always treated me nicely but when he got mad it was like hell. I saw him fighting before. Get mad before. It was like hell in earth.

But the day when I fell in love was my 17th birthday. He took a day off to stay with me since it was Saturday. We went to an amusement park and rode scary roller coasters, haunted houses, and many more scary things. After we went through those scary things he was a bit pale.

I asked him, "are you okay Hibari-san?"

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine. What do you want to do next?"

"Errr Bumper Car!" I yelled in delight as if I was still 10.

I ran and ran and smiled to see if Hibari was chasing after me. He wasn't. I couldn't find him in the large crowd. I went back to where we were and he wasn't there.

DADUMP...

Pain hit my heart as if the time when I was disowned nine months ago by my own blood related parents. I yelled out his name but I heard no respond to it. I ran and ran around to find him but I couldn't find him. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone again. I went near the grassy ground near the trees and bushes and balled up like a coward I was. It was my birthday but I felt so lonely. Even after those nine months of fun it all disappeared as soon as I noticed I couldn't find Hibari-san.

"Sniff... Sniff... I'm lonely... Where are you...? Hibari-san..." cried Tsuna quietly balled up.

Suddenly I heard a voice...

"H...b...ore...wh...r...o..."

I lifted my head to listen carefully... The sound was louder...

"Herbivore! Where are you!"

I snapped my eyes open rubbing my eyes. It was his voice. He's looking for me... I stood up and ran to find the voice.

"Hibari-san!"

I yelled and yelled but I didn't find him...

I ended up where no one usually was. Inside the amusement park there was a shrine separated from the road, inside the bushes and wood... Was the voice just an illusion made by my head...? I looked down now thinking... I must be alone again...

But that was wrong... Suddenly something hugged me from behind and I yelped in fright and looked back. It was Hibari.

"Herbivore I told you not to run around like a freaking child!" hissed Hibari. I lowered my head and turn to his stern chest hugging him and weeping...

"Waaaa... I'm sorry H-Hibari-san... I-I'm sorry sniff sniff I-I thought I would be alone forever waaaah" I cried in his chest. Hibari sighed and said, "Don't worry I'm here now so stop crying and look at me."

I looked at him with my eyes all watery but he wiped them away and hugged me gently.

DADUMP!

Suddenly I heard something. I looked around but nothing was there.

DADUMP DADUMP DADUMP DADUMP!

It was my heart... I backed away from him so I won't embarrass myself. I noticed my face was getting warmer each time I look at him.

"Herbivore what's wrong"

I looked at him, "Nothing Hibari-san! L-Let's go home now! I-I want to eat your desserts!"

He looked at me and chuckled. As I was about to walk on he held me back and held my hand.

"Waaah!"

"So you won't get lost." smirked Hibari.

I blushed but looked away. I was sure he would notice it though... Like he always does...

Flash back end...

Everyone's Pov.

Tsuna stared into space with his face red from the memories.

"O-Oi Tsuna are you alright Kora! Your face is red! Are you sick Kora!" asked Colonello worried.

"I-I'm okay Colonello sempai. Ah! It's time for me to visit Hibari-san! I'll be back before dinner!"

Tsuna ran out the door while Reborn and Colonello sighed.

"I want to have him Kora!" whined Colonello.

"Shut up Colonello. We still have a chance. It's not like he never noticed us." smirked Reborn.

Tsuna suddenly while running sneezed.

"Achoo! Ugh I must be getting sick..."

He was in front of Hibari's door.

Knock Knock!

...

"Huh is he home? Hibari-san are you in there!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Hibari sleepy and in a grumpy mood. Tsuna paled and said, "H-Hibari-san! A-Are you okay!"

"I'm fine. Come in already"

Tsuna entered and found the house a mess like always with teacups everywhere.

"Mou! Am I a wife or something! Clean your house next time Hibari-san" pouted Tsuna.

Hibari stared at him then just went to sit down on the sofa.

Tsuna went around the large house cleaning up the things. After he was done there was freshly made dessert on the table.

"Eat herbivore"

"hai hai" smiled Tsuna.

They enjoyed the sweets and Hibari asked Tsuna, "how is your new career so far?"

"Mou! They don't give me a time to rest! I'm dead tired but my roommates help me a lot" smiled Tsuna as he talked about his roommates.

"Oh? You had roommates?"

"Mhm! There's Reborn Sempai and Colonello Sempai! There both nice and admirable especially Reborn Sempai! He's a singer and an action actor! He's so cool!" rambled Tsuna but Hibari didn't like it. Now the only thing he usually talk with him is how cool his roommates are and never about them together.

"hmmm...Hm? That's strange?" said Tsuna.

"What wrong herbivore?"

"The desserts seem... Bitter today?"

Hibari widened his eyes and took a bite. Tsuna was right. It got bitter than sweet.

"Hibari-san you must be tired! They say the taste of the dessert change based on the person that made it!"

Hibari thought and thought but lately he did feel a lot gloomier. He felt a bit more stressed out than usual. He frowned at himself. Maybe he was getting weaker? Hibari bit the thought to death. He isn't weak, he is always strong.

"Hmm Hibari-san do you have some trouble?"

"No. I don't. It's just too much paper work I guess"

"Mou! Hibari-San you should take a break for a while"

Hibari thought but he still had more work since his company 'The Skylark' was getting wealthier and busier.

"Hmm."

Tsuna then nagged Hibari oh so cutely making Hibari only chuckle not minding what he was nagging about.

Suddenly Tsuna looked at the clock and stood up.

"Ah! I need to go back. Reborn Sempai and Colonello Sempai is gonna get worried! Hibari-San see you later" said Tsuna as he ran.

Hibari looked at the boy run then at the table. The sweet that he made for Tsuna was not finished. Usually Tsuna would eat it all with bliss but it not anymore. Hibari frowned a bit and tasted it once. So bitter it was as his heart felt much more bitter.

Tsuna got back to the dorm right on time where dinner was ready and Reborn Sempai and Colonello Sempai was waiting for him.

"Oi what took you so long Dame-Tsuna?"

"I was talking with Hibari-san and I forgot about time haha"

"Hurry so we can eat kora"

"Hai hai Colonello Sempai"

While they were eating Reborn asked Tsuna, "So how was it today with him"

"Well...I think he should rest more. He seems stressed out. Even his pastries were much bitter"

Reborn then smirked. He could use this.

"Dame-Tsuna maybe... He likes someone and is troubled. Maybe his crush has a bitter taste in things."

Tsuna frowned... Colonello hissed at Reborn but Reborn kicked Colonello's foot making him shut up.

Reborn then out of nowhere gave him a magazine.

"Huh? What is this Reborn Sempai?"

"Read it. It's about cooking and the taste of people."

He read it and it said:

Sweet taste- childish. Many children love sweet taste for they have a sweet tooth for it while not much adults or teen favor sweet things. If by compatibility this kind of person would not be very much be able to get through a relationship.

Bitter Taste- mature. Many adults usually like bitter things. It means good health and maturity. Many people like mature types for they are easy to deal with since they are good with many things. Compatibility is that bitter loving people are good in relationships unlike sweet lovers.

Etc...

Tsuna frowned and sat up from the chair.

"I-I don't feel like eating so I'll be sleeping first"

Before they could say anything to him, Tsuna went into the bedroom and closed the door.

"What's your problem kora!" hissed Colonello.

"What?"

"That was cheating kora!"

"Colonello if you want to try just going up asking while he likes someone then do so. I'm gonna wait till he can stop liking that guy"

Colonello wanted to talk back but nothing came out. He bit his lips and clicked his tongue.

Reborn just drank his coffee in delight. His plan is starting...

The next day Tsuna was depressed but he still wanted to try his best for Hibaris birthday. He worked hard without thinking of the bad things.

After his work he would go home and talk with Colonello and Reborn like normal. After some time it was time to go to Hibaris house.

Tsuna frowned a bit and Reborn looked at him.

"Dame-Tsuna aren't you gonna go to his house"

Tsuna flinched and said, "I-I was going to!"

Reborn then said, "If you don't want to then you can stay you know. You still have us."

Colonello looked away. He didn't want to be a part of this plan. It's just...weird.

"N-No I'm gonna go. I need to at least try."

Reborn smiled as Tsuna left but after the door closed the smile became a frown.

"Tch. So close"

Colonello couldn't help it but...

SMACK!

He punched Reborn making Reborn wince in pain for a while.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF THE GREATEST! YOU ARE MORE LIKE THE COWARDEST!"

Reborn didn't stay silent. He hit Colonello back and they fought and fought.

While Tsuna was in front of Hibaris door. He wanted to knock but he couldn't bring himself to knock. He hesitated but since Hibari was a good friend he did.

Knock... Knock...

The door opened showing Hibari.

"Herbivore you're late."

"I-I had some schedule" smiled Tsuna.

"Hn"

Hibari let Tsuna in and there was a caramel flan. Tsuna smiled and sat down. He took a spoonful and he chomped it. He was smiling but inside he frowned... The sauce... It's bitter...

"Hibari-san this taste really good!"

Hibari chuckled at Tsuna's facial expression. Tsuna just chomped it down even though it was better. Hibari made it for him is he couldn't reject it. To him it was the greatest after all...right?

"Herbivore how was today"

"Still tiring. I feel like I'm not gonna get used to it! But I guess it's not too bad. I had to do dancing lesson with Reborn Sempai! It was torture! And I had to do singing lesson with Colonello Sempai which wasn't as bad as doing it with Reborn Sempai. How was your day Hibari-san?"

"Paper works. Patrolling."

Tsuna laughed. It was same as usual. But still the bitter flavor left in his mouth won't disappear.

"Hibari-san I have a question!" said Tsuna with enthusiasm.

"What is it herbivore"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Hibari thought and thought... He didn't really want anything...

"Anything"

Tsuna pouted, "Mou! That's not a good answer!"

Hibari chuckled and said, "Surprise me"

Tsuna then thought... Would me confessing to him be good... He might have someone he likes... I don't want to ruin it... What if I make it more awkward between us...?

Negative thinking filled Tsuna's head nonstop. Hibari noticed Tsuna seemed like he was in deep thoughts and said, "Herbivore is there something wrong?"

Tsuna flinched and looked at Hibari. He smiled, "N-No not at all!"

Hibari noticed it this time. Tsuna was smiling sadly. Nervously. But mostly sadly. That hurt him. Tsuna who usually spilled everything that he thought was no longer opening up to him. Tsuna wasn't acting friendly like usual... It was more... Distant between them.

Tsuna looked at the clock and it was dinner time.

"I-I need to go back now... See you later" smiled Tsuna in a sad way.

Hibari looked at him but didn't say anything... Tsuna slowly walked out closing the door. Hibari stood up to clean the dishes. He touched the plate but some sauce of the flan went on his finger (oh no). He licked it and bit his lips.

"It's bitter" he muttered. He slammed his fist on the table and growled silently. He wondered why the dessert changed. Hibari went to the kitchen and started creating desserts. No matter how he made it... They were all bitter. The amount of sugar increased but still bitter... No matter what... It was still bitter.

Tsuna arrived home and gasped.

"Waaah! R-Reborn Sempai, C-C-Colonello Sempai! What happened here!" yelled Tsuna. They both were injured and the house was a total wreck.

"We were just playing around Kora!" smiled Colonello.

"T-This isn't playing! Look at you two and the house! It's as if a tornado. No a hurricane or typhoon passed by!" yelled Tsuna.

Reborn sighed and said, "We were just playing. We always do this once in a while so don't sweat it Dame-Tsuna"

"B-But"

"That's right Kora. This is alright."

Tsuna slightly nodded and said, "Do you guys have some ice cream left..."

Reborn stared at Tsuna and said, "Why? Did the sweets that he made still bitter?"

Tsuna bit his lips and nodded. Indeed it was. Bitter. Very Bitter.

Reborn smirked while Colonello threw a pillow at Reborn and hit him.

"KORA WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! YOU DUMB SADIST!"

Reborn got the pillow and hit Colonello right on the head.

"Colonello it's not nice to hit people. Especially me you dumb blonde" hissed Reborn.

"Shut up you curly sideburns freak!"

"Leave my sideburns out of this" growled Reborn.

Tsuna paled. It was as if a Puma and a Jaguar was fighting right in front of him.

"S-STOP IT!" yelled Tsuna. Colonello and Reborn flinched looking at Tsuna and paled. Tsuna was tearing up. He ran to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Oi Kora! W-Were sorry Tsuna!" he tried to open the door but it was locked. Reborn got some espresso and sipped it.

Tsuna inside the bedroom wept his sadness. Nothing was going right. Hibari seemed much more distant. Reborn and Colonello was fighting. Nothing was going right. Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he is useless. Maybe he isn't needed anywhere. That's why his parents abandoned him anyways. He cried and cried and soon fell asleep, full of tears flowing down.

After an hour Reborn opened the door with a key and saw Tsuna sleeping but tears still flowing out. He sat on the bed next to him and said, "This is why you should give up on him and come to me Dame-Tsuna. You both weren't meant to be more than friends. Give up and come to me for comfort"

Colonello entered and pushed Reborn away and hugged Tsuna possessively and slept. Reborn was gonna kill him. Definitely one day...

The next day... The last day... Next day is Hibaris birthday...

Tsuna woke up. He was on break for today and tomorrow thanks to his wonderful boss Giotto. He decided maybe he should visit Hibari during lunch time.

Reborn and Colonello was getting scolded by their boss for fighting. A singer has to do with the fa... I mean the voice... Cough cough face cough cough...

He packed some things and disguised himself a bit and went out to the headquarter company. He went and saw Hibari.

"Hiba-" he stopped himself when he saw a woman with him. He hid and listened to their conversation.

"Hibari-sama... I love you please go out with me" said the girl. She had long brown hair, long eyelashes, mature business outfit, to Tsuna she was the 100% mature bitter type.

Before Hibari said anything back Tsuna ran. He ran back home.

"Herbivore I am not interested in a relationship with you so goodbye" said Hibari coldly. The girl wanted to beg but she knew if it was him then he would have killed her or as he says 'be bitten to death'

Hibari felt a sudden chill. A sad chill. He looked up at the sky and it was gloomy. It seemed like it will rain soon. He sighed and went back inside.

Tsuna on the other side wept again in sadness. His love meant nothing now. It's hopeless he believed. Hibari must like the woman and get married in a week (wao... Very overreacting Tsuna). He cried and cried till Reborn and Colonello came in.

"Hey Kora Were ho- O-Oi what's wrong! Tsuna why are you crying!" panicked the worried blonde. Reborn just stared at Tsuna weeping in his pillow.

"A-A Woman... H-H-Hibari... A week waaaaah"

Reborn and Colonello cued the sweat drop.

"Oi dame-Tsuna if you're gonna say something then use it in a full sentence not a broken one"

Tsuna sniffed and said, " Waaaaaah!"

It was worse. Reborn sighed and dialed some numbers. He called and after a five minute chat two people came in.

One was a handsome green haired scientist looking guy and another looked like an unbelievable smiling Hibari.

"Fufufu what's the trouble Reborn" said the green hair.

Reborn pointed at Tsuna and said, "Both of you mind trying to figure out what he said"

They went closer to Tsuna and Tsuna as still crying.

"Little boy what's your name" said the unbelievable smiling version of Hibari.

"I-its Tsunayoshi... Just Tsunayoshi"

"Eh what about your last name"

"M-My parents disowned me so I don't have one"

The smiling version of Hibari then said, "how about Lao?"

Tsuna looked at him and said, "L-Lao?"

"Mhm my name is Fon Lao (made up last name) and that's Verde Chaos"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "H-He has same last name as R-Reborn Sempai"

"That's right Dame-Tsuna Verde is my twin brother" said Reborn.

Tsuna processed that somehow and looked at Fon. He wanted Hibari to smile at him like that but he must be smiling at the girl like that... Tears started forming even more making Fon cue many nervous sweat drops.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Fon.

" waaaaaaaah"

Verde and Fon looked at him dumbfounded.

"I have never in my life saw someone talk this fast." said Verde interested in Tsuna. Reborn glared at him but Verde smirked at him... Seems like another rival is in his presence.

"Tsuna-kun try speaking slowly"

As Tsuna calmed down a bit but still crying because how Fon looks like Hibari he said, ""

It wasn't working. Verde and Fon called someone else.

Soon a girl and a hooded boy came.

"This is Mammon and that's Aria. Tsuna-kun mind saying that again"

The girl smiled at Tsuna brightly reminding him of the mature woman then he looked at Fon and more tears formed.

""

It got even longer. They all paled except Aria who was gonna cry and Mammon who patted Tsuna's back,

"Waaah Tsuna-chan I know what you mean! I'm sorry that I can't do anything about that Waaah"

"Don't worry Tsuna even I can't do well with my life. The guy I like won't even notice me" Tsuna hugged Aria and Mammon.

Now two people were crying. Verde tapped Arias shoulder and asked, "What did he say"

Aria rubbed her eyes and said, "Huh you guys didn't understand such simple thing?"

They all felt their pride shatter but they shook their head.

Mammon said, "If you want to know then pay me 100 dollars each. Cash. Put them in my bank."

They all did so and Mammon said, "It seems this mature looking woman confessed to this man named Hibari or something and he likes him but he was sure that they would date then go out in a week even though I think that it's a bit over exaggerating. Seems like Fon reminded him of Hibari guy smiling and said that he must be smiling at the girl like that instead of him. He also said why is his life so horrible and he wished he never met him and it must be why his parents disowned him and he was sure that if the guy saw him like this then the guy must think he's disgusting too."

They got all of it down except Colonello who was tearing up right in the middle.

"Waah that's so sad Kora!"

"Wait" said Verde. They all looked and Verde asked, "Why does Fon remind him of Hibari?"

Tsuna stood up and went into the bedroom. The others followed and saw him digging in his bag. Suddenly he took out a photo and showed them.

"T-T-This is Hibari-san"

They all gasped except Verde, Colonello, and Reborn.

"Wah! He looks like an exact replica of Fon-kun" said Aria.

Tsuna looked at Fon and ran toward him and hugged him and cried. Fon was in shock but he comforted him. Reborn, Verde, Colonello, and Aria were jealous. Mammon wished his retarded prince would do that to him too.

"Tsuna-kun I'm sure it'll be alright" comforted Fon.

"N-No it won't since I have to visit him every day or he will get worried. W-What if he brings her to me and says he's getting married or something" cried Tsuna.

DADUMP!

Fon felt something thump in his heart. He looked at the others glaring in jealousy and one sighing.

"Tsuna-kun want to come live with me?" asked Fon with a huge smile. Tsuna looked at him and the others stares at him and gaped.

"K-Kora! He has a job and such!"

Tsuna dialed a number and the other person on the phone replied.

"Hello Giotto here"

"Giotto-nii (Tsuna calls him that because they look alike) I want to ask something"

"Yes?"

"Can I live with Fon-san? He asked me so can I?"

"Anything for you Tsu-kun"

"Thanks Giotto-nii see you tomorrow"

"Yes Tsu-kun good night"

"Mhm oyasumenasai!"

End of phone call.

"He said yes"

Everyone else just stared at him and Fon while Aria yelled, "Dammit! Fon-chan got ahead of me!"

Fon smiled and carried Tsuna and used his ninja skill to go to his house.

Tsuna then remembered. He didn't see Hibari today... Face to face.

He dialed Hibaris number.

...

...

...

"Hello Hibari Kyouya here"

"Ah Hibari-san gomen! I couldn't come over because I was moving today"

"Hn its fine."

Fon heard Tsuna talking and said

"Tsuna-kun who are you talking to"

Hibari on the other side glared in jealously for some reason. No one called Tsuna nicknames like that.

"Oh! Hibari-san this is my new roommate or housemate Fon-san! Say hello"

"Nihao Hibari-kun"

"Hn"

Soon without noticing Fon and Tsuna was in front of their house.

"Ah! Fon-san you can put me down now. I must be heavy"

"It's okay anyways we arrived."

"Yea! Hibari-san see you tomorrow!"

"...hn"

End of phone call.

FWIP! CRASH!

The phone was thrown on the wall hard and cracked into pieces and the wall had a huge hole (that's how awesome his power is). Hibari was jealous. He never felt like this but he didn't like it that Tsuna was with a man alone this time. Not dormmates but housemates. If he could do that then why didn't they just stay together. Hibari went to his room and took out his prized weapon, the metal tonfas that Tsuna got him on his 20th birthday; he was going to go for a patrol.

Tsuna on the other hand was with Fon talking about things.

"Tsuna-kun want some pastries?"

DADUMP!

Tsuna's heart beated. For the first time someone else made his heart beat.

"Fon-san you can make pastries?" asked Tsuna curiously.

"Mhm not much though. I learned it to make my dear friend some. Lichi! Come out"

Suddenly something fast passes Tsuna and behind Fon.

"What was that" said Tsuna in shock. Fon chuckled and said, "this is my pet monkey Lichi"

From Fon's back came out a white monkey small and cute. Fon passed it a cookie and it took it and ate it.

"Want some too Tsuna-kun"

Tsuna nodded and took a bite. It was delicious. It fit his taste bud just right. Tsuna stared at the monkey and Fon noticed and chuckled even harder.

"Want to feed him?"

"Hai!" smiled Tsuna with enthusiasm.

The monkey came down from Fon's back and to Tsuna stretching its hands out for the cookie. Tsuna cracked it so it won't choke and gave it a piece. It cutely chomped it down making Tsuna gaze at it with interest.

After they did so they took a bath and went to separate rooms. (did you think they would sleep together fans? If you did my my how naughty you FonxTsuna fans)

Fon got Lichi and gave it five letters (mail letters) it says Verde, Reborn, Colonello, Aria, and Mammon.

Lichi took it and took action and swiftly headed toward all the addresses intelligently.

First it was Reborn, Colonello, Aria, and Verde.

Reborn, Colonello, Aria, and Verde was planning to take him back even though Verde isn't even an idol, he was a genius mad scientist and Aria wasn't one either she was a national best florist. Lichi came in through the window and walked in front of them.

"Huh? It's Fon's monkey Kora!"

Lichi passed them the letters and swiftly went out the window and went to find Mammon. They all curiously opened the letter.

"Dear Reborn,

My My Tsuna-kun is so cute I might eat him up myself. If you were planning to take him back. Too bad I'm not letting this one go. By the way Tsuna is so light when I carried him and how he turned all red in embarrassment. Hehe never giving him back.

From Fon."

"Dear Verde,

You must be thinking of something to take Tsuna-kun back also. Too bad for you too. I'm not gonna give you him back no matter how scientifically you do to. By the way last time your teleportation machine was broken by Reborn and Colonello not a cat. Tsuna-kun is so light did you know that. Hehe he's mine"

From Fon"

"Dear Colonello

Dear my little sibling like friend. You must be enraged about how I took Tsuna. But did you know Reborn accidently dropped your toothbrush into the toilet and took it out but didn't wash it and put it back to where it was, a week ago? Also Tsuna-kun seems happy and content here so don't try to take him away from his happiness"

From Fon."

"Dear Aria,

Ni Hao Aria-san you must be jealous from the tip of your toe to the top of your head. Tsuna-kun is well in my hand and I don't think it will go well with you because... Remember Basil-kun? You nearly killed him and you also gave him girl-phobia. We don't want Tsuna-kun to end up like that so I think it was best that I took him

From Fon"

All of them ripped the paper into pieces. Reborn glared at the paper and burned it. Verde and Colonello was going to beat Reborn up for doing those things but we all know Reborn is way stronger. Aria was day dreaming about Basil. He was a nice kid but was taken away from her because... She dressed him up every time, tried to strip him every time, tried to take pictures every time, and finally tried to feed him too much... She sighed and thought. Where did it all go wrong (everything aria everything)

"Kora! You dropped my toothbrush in the toilet and didn't even bother to change it or wash it!" hissed Colonello.

"Dear Brother and Colonello you guys broke my teleportation machine and broke it? Do you think you were gonna get away with it?" said Verde very dangerously (two ways of dangerous. Very Cruel but Very Cool)

"Maa... I miss Basil-chan"

That was happening in the dorm

At Mammon...

He was at his house with 6 people. Xanxus his boss. Squalo Superbia who is Xanxus boyfriend. Levi the right hand man of Xanxus. Lussuria a boxer and also a gay actor. Belphegor (Bel) his hot but retarded prince. And his rival Fran an illusionist.

People were screaming, yelling, throwing, and fighting but Mammon ignored them all and went to his room and lied down sighing about his love life. Maybe he should also give up. He sighed even more.

Tap Tap!

He heard the sound and stood up to the window. He opened it and found Fons monkey.

"Lichi got me mail?"

The monkey nodded and passed him the letter and disappeared to go back home.

Mammon closed the window and sat down of his bed and read it:

"Dear Mammon or Viper-kun,

Hey Mammon-kun are you okay you seemed a bit depressed. If its about money then you should let it go and think about nature. But seriously are you alright? By the way you can come over anytime to hang out with Tsuna-kun. It seems you will understand him more than I do. You guys seem like you can be best friends so come once in a while I welcome you.

Ps. Try opening up more to us. We all worry about you (and a nice drawing of Fon smiling next to the p.s.)

From Fon"

Mammon didn't like the first part but he did like the second. Maybe he and Tsuna can talk about it. He smiled a bit... All of a sudden..

"Shishishi it seems you can smile too"

Mammon looked to the door and found Bel. He sighed. He didn't want to see him. Maybe he should move in to live with Fon and Tsuna. Those two are better than these lump of sloths.

"Why are you in my room" said Bel back to his composed face...well no one can see his eyes really because of the large hood.

"Shishi the prince can do whatever he wants to do" said Bel. He walked closer to Mammon but Mammon just stared blankly not blushing and not doing anything but staring.

"Who'd you get the letter from" asked Bel.

Mammon looked at it and a smile appeared. He put it in his hood and regained his composure and stared blankly replying, "Not your problem so butt out you retarded prince"

Bel was still chuckling his freaky Shishishi thing.

Suddenly Fran came in and glared at Mammon for a bit and looked at Bel.

"Bel-Sempai stop acting like a prince and become normal you cosplay loving freak"

Bel turned toward Fran and threw some knives to his hat. Fran took the knives out and gave it back.

"Shishishi Froggy shouldn't talk out of place. Prince has the power"

Mammon sighed. It wasn't love anymore but annoyance. He was annoyed that Bel doing whatever he wants especially without paying him. He snapped his finger and his frog Fantasma came out and the frog turned into a serpent halo biting its tail, creating a circle over Mammon's head. Mammon again snapped his finger and his luggage bag and his clothes inside it came out next to him. Like what a witch would do.

"I'm going to be somewhere else for a while. I need to quietly do my money work without the disturbance of a dumb retarded Prince cosplayer and a emo frog cosplayer. Also a wine drunkard, a yelling sword yielding wife like retard, a gay dumbass, and a weird mustache dude."

He as a illusionist snapped his finger and disappeared with his luggage. Bel and Fran was left in Mammon's empty room. Bel didn't have his wicked smile but only stared at the place where Mammon disappeared. Fran glared and bit his lips. He was jealous of Mammon who always gets attention from Belphegor.

Knock Knock...

"Ni Hao whose there...oh Mammon-kun" said Fon who smiled and saw Mammon.

"I need a room to stay. The Prince cosplayer and the Frog cosplayer piss me off"

"Sure and do you mean Belphegor-kun and Fran-kun"

"Who else is there that's obsessed."

"Haha come in. I don't think Tsuna is asleep you can be with Tsuna if you'd like"

Mammon nodded and headed toward the room Fon guided him to. Inside they saw Tsuna playing with Lichi. Tsuna looked at them and gasped in embarrassment, "I-I was bored!" said Tsuna. Fon chuckled with small tears fell from too much humor that Tsuna gave him. Mammon smiled. He finally will have someone normal to talk to.

"Hahaha Tsuna-kun this is your new roommate. You know him already so have a fun night. If you need anything then come ask."

Both boys nodded and Fon left to his room leaving those two alone.

"Mammon-san how are you" smiled Tsuna.

"I had the most annoying day ever" sighed Mammon.

"Sigh I had the most heartbreaking one as you know" said Tsuna they looked at each other and went to the bed and started talked with the picture of who they like.

"See this is Hibari Kyouya and sigh he won't tell me anything in his life. I told him everything yet if he has a problem he doesn't tell me. Does he think I'm not reliable?"

"Sigh I hate those types and this is the guy that I used to like but now annoys me. His name is Belphegor. He says he's a prince of some kingdom or what not. He's very spoiled and strong and funny but.. He really exhausts you if you know him. Also this is the guy my rival Fran. He acts like a freakin emo frog but we all know my Fantasma is better. I hate them both. I wish I never met any of them"

"I understand what you mean. I mean I was even disowned by my parents for being useless. I don't want to be trouble for Hibari-san but sigh... I really don't know. By the way your frog is the cutest little frog I've ever seen"

"Thanks. So are you gonna give up on him?"

"I don't know... I loved him for three years and it's hard but I think maybe I should..."

"I'm gonna give up on mine.. No I think I gave up already. Being hurt by Bel isn't worth it to me. I want to find someone better."

"Ah! Want me to introduce you to this guy I know! He's a bit weird but he's very nice! This is a photo of him! His name is Mukuro Rokudo! He's only a year older than me... Wait how old are you?"

"19 and he doesn't look that bad"

"Yay! Same age as me! Wanna go meet him together!"

Mammon smiled and nodded.

They had fun until Tsuna yelled, "Oh my Cookies!"

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow is Hibaris birthday and I totally forgot! What should I give him!"

"Why give him anything to an annoying insensitive jerk like him"

"H-He was my friend after I was disowned so he's like my saviour. I need to at least thank him."

"tch but after we should go see the Mukuro guy!" said Mammon.

Tsuna smiled. He turned his alarm clock on and fell asleep with Mammon.

Fon planned he will ask Tsuna tomorrow... Since Reborn and others might do something might as well tell Tsuna about his thoughts.

The next day.. Hibaris Birthday.

Hibari had a day off today and he decided. He will try to make the best pastries that Tsuna will love. He made the Fruit Jello Rainbow parfait, Molted Chocolate Lava, a pure vanilla cake with blueberries and strawberries on top, and a new creation the Chocolate Flan delicately made.

Tsuna went shopping to find something for Hibari with Mammon. They went to clothes shop, shoe store, accessory store, but nothing made Tsuna feel like it was the right one until he found a huge pet store.

Tsuna and Mammon entered it. They found themselves in a zoo like place. There was a lion for heaven sake. Tsuna and Mammon roamed around and something caught Tsuna's attention. It was a yellow canary (I think) and a hedgehog. They were small and cute. Suddenly from behind a nice old man came out and said, "Would you like to purchase them? They are very nice and friendly"

Tsuna decided. He will give these two as a present for Hibari. He nodded and the man smiled and said, "they will be (20-40) dollars"

Tsuna passed him the money and put them in a cute box with a purple ribbon around it. They walked out and Mammon went home while Tsuna walked. Suddenly Fon was in front of him smiling..

"Fon-san is there a problem?"

"Tsuna-kun I want to ask you"

"eh?"

"Would you like to be my -" said Fon but a huge honking car passed by only allowing Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna smiled and said, "Yes. I would love to" (OMG what's happening)

After that Tsuna happily walked to Hibaris house. He knocked on the door and heard someone coming.

Hibari came out and Tsuna greeted him.

"Happy Birthday Hibari-san!" smiled Tsuna.

"Hn. Come in"

Tsuna came in and found cake and pastries all over the place to eat. Inside he frowned a bit that it might be bitter but still had the smile.

"Hibari-san..."

"What is it herbivore..."

"I-I... I got you a present" said Tsuna smiling. He was pained inside that he couldn't say it.

Hibari took and opened it. He widened his eyes as he saw the yellow bird and the hedgehog.

Tsuna winked at the bird and the bird nodded and chirped.

"Hello Carnivore happy birthday! My name is Hibird and this is Roll! Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!"

Hibari was surprised but chuckled. Carnivore huh...

"Hehe sorry I didn't know how to name them so I named them Hibird and Roll." said Tsuna scratching his head.

They bit sat down and started talking. Tsuna before eating the sweet he thought and sighed in the inside. He decided. If this doesn't work then... It'll be over..

"Hibari-san guess what happened today!" said Tsuna smiling.

"Hn?"

Tsuna smiled and said, "Fon-san asked me to be his! He's nice and cool! What do you think?'

Hibari had his emotionless mask on. Inside he was furious. Under the table he clenched his hand tight. He was shocked... At himself... He then thought what's wrong with me... This isn't like me and this isn't my business... He then unclenched his hand and silently ate and said, "...That's great herbivore..."

Tsuna was stabbed in the heart right away. Hibari didn't seem pained. He just said... That's great... Tsuna with his mask on he said, "I see" smiling.

They ate while Tsuna still said things about Fon and his Sempais while Hibari nodded toward them all no matter how much it pained him. Hibird was chirping around and Roll was looking at Hibari.

Plip Plop...

Hibird chirped, "It's raining raining! Sadness forms for the cloud and the sky! Poor cloud and poor sky"

Hibari and Tsuna looked at the window. It was raining and clouds formed... It was definitely a sad day...

Tsuna took a bite.. He gasped a bit... It was sweet again... The cake and pastries were... Utterly sweet... He smiled at Hibari and said, "Delicious."

He chomped them down as if they were memories soon to be forgotten deep inside his heart.

Soon he finished his portion. It was over now... Time to leave the past,

Tsuna stood and smiled, "Hibari-san today was really sweet day. Very Sweet. Happy birthday and goodbye... Fon-san is waiting for me at home"

Tsuna turned toward the door and was raining. He walked out leaving Hibari to just watch him walk away.

DADUMP... DADUMP... DADUMP...

Hibari looked at his surrounding but nothing was making the sound. Suddenly he felt it. He felt it and he put his hand on his chest. It was thumping...it was his cold and bitter heart... Thumping oh so painfully watching his beloved sky walk away... The sky... He then noticed if the boy is the sky than the cloud must be him.

He looked at Tsuna and gasped. He saw a smaller version... The version he met for the first time... He blinked and it was normal again.

He then thought...

He comforted the crybaby who was abandoned but couldn't protect the sadness that formed inside him for he was too distant. The child brightened up his world and made him warm. But... Would he always be able to stand next with him... Comforting the dear crybaby sky like usual? Would he able to stop the tears that he cry the next time or would another replace his place as the comforter. Would the other man be the one to notice those child's tears and not him. Would he be able to send him off. Would the cloud and sky be separated?

Hibari was pained. He didnt want anyone to take Tsuna away from him. Forever he wanted them to last together. Enjoying his desserts that me made for him... He gasped... Why didn't he notice. He never made pastries after his mother deceased. He started making pastries for him and him only. Why didn't he notice he only wanted to be with him. Why couldn't he notice that this was what Dino meant. And finally why... Why couldn't he notice... Tsuna has been waiting for him...

Hibari ran and ran toward Tsuna and yelled, "TSUNAYOSHI" and hugged him in the rain. Tsuna froze in shock. His tears were covered by the raindrops.

"H-Hibari-san what are you-!" he was interrupted when Hibari bashed his lips against each other.

After a few second of being together. They stopped to get some breathe. Hibari without his emotionless mask, had a pained look.

"Herbivore I only make these for you. I never want anyone else but you. I want to be the one who will be with you forever. I don't want anyone to take you away. I know I'm selfish and insensitive but... I love you"

Tsuna with tears trickling down in the rain smiled gently and said, "You're so insensitive and late you know that Hibari-san?"

"Herbivore I..."

Tsuna hugged Hibari back and said, "Hibari-san I love you too"

Hibari smiled and Tsuna who was smiling suddenly sighed while falling on his knees weakly.

"Waaaah... Hibari-san if you were a bit later I was gonna give up you meanie"

Hibari froze, "huh?" was his intelligent answer. Tsuna chuckled and dragged the confused Hibari back to the house and got some dry clothes on. Tsuna while playing with his finger said, "I thought you only saw me as a small or cute child, son, or friend. I thought then maybe I should try confessing but I-I saw the woman in front of the building asking you out so I thought maybe I should just gamble on this. You see Fon-san asked me to be his but his adopted brother."

Hibari sighed in relief. At least no one asked him out. But then he thought... Was there woman that asked him out,... Oh yea her... He growled thinking if she didn't ask him out it would have been much better than this.

"Haha sorry Hibari-san but you're so adorable to tease sometimes."

Hibird went around saying, "haha carnivore was out done by the herbivore. Carnivore was out done by the herbivore"

Hibari glared at both and slammed his hand on the table making Tsuna flinch.

"Waaah sorry Hibari-san!" wailed Tsuna afraid he might get bitten to death like those others that disturbed him. Hibari glared and thought of an idea. He smirked.

"Call." smirked Hibari

"Huh?" said Tsuna dumbfounded

"Call the herbivore and tell him you're staying over tonight."

Tsuna chuckled and nodded. He phone called Mammon, Fon, and Giotto that he might some tomorrow and they all gave him permission.

After he did so he went to the bathroom which was big. And dunked himself in warm water satisfied.

"ah... Definitely well done... Thank god I rejected Colonello Sempai and Reborn Sempais offers and avoided Aria Sempai and Verde Sempai."

"Who?" said an agreed voice. Tsuna flinched and noticed Hibari came in and blushed. Hibari only had a towel wrapped around his waist and below.

"H-Hibari-san! W-Why are you!"

"Herbivore I asked who were those people you named…" growled Hibari definitely possessive about Tsuna.

"A-Ah Reborn Sempai and Colonello Sempai my ex roommates and Verde Sempai is Reborn Sempais younger twin. Aria Sempai... Let's say she can mentally break your mind..."

Total four people were flirting with what was his. He was definitely putting them in his blacklist especially Aria. Never letting him near that woman...

Hibari then noticed Tsuna blushing away looking. He frowned and tried to find out why Tsuna was blushing and... He smirked... Tsuna was looking at his body.

"Herbivore like what you see?" smirked Hibari making Tsuna turn extremely red.

"H-Hibari-san! W-Wait I'm not done taking a bath!" stuttered Tsuna.

"Why don't we take a bath together I'm sure you would enjoy having a bath with me" smirked Hibari.

"Well I guess it won't be bad since I went into bath with someone before- whoops!" Tsuna slapped his hand on his mouth refraining himself from talking while he looked at Hibari who looked like he finally snapped.

"Who."

"F-Fon-san"

Hibari just walked toward the bathtub and went in next to Tsuna who was blushing madly ready to faint any moment.

Tsuna got his towel and stood up. He tried to walk out. Keyword tried. As Tsuna tried to Hibari grabbed Tsuna and Tsuna accidently fell on Hibaris lap. The only thing that was keeping them from skinship below was Hibaris towel. Tsuna flustered madly trying to get off.

"H-Hibari-san please let go this isn't good for my heart"

"Herbivore I will never ever let you go"

Tsuna struggled for freedom but it only made it worse. Hibari was feeling the rough texture of the towel rubbing on his member making him hard. Tsuna felt something grow under and blushed but paled. At this rate he will be raped to death.

"H-Hibari-san I-I... Think if you do this I'll faint from the heat! Please let me out" wailed Tsuna who did feel a bit dizzy. Hibari didn't want to so he didn't. He held Tsuna's arms and they sat together quietly.

Still Tsuna paled because he felt Hibaris rock hard member near his member and entrance. He tried to think of something else. He thought and thought but got even more pale. Mammon must be mad since they promised to see Mukuro. Tsuna wasn't nervous about it anymore.

Hibari noticed Tsuna wasn't shaking now and was pale in fright. He frowned and grabbed him, held his breathe, and you know what's next? DIVE!

Splash!

Tsuna was surprised when he was dragged into the water but they came out after.

Splash!

"cough cough Hibari-san! What was cough cough that for" coughed Tsuna while Hibari just leaned his head on Tsuna's shoulder and kissed him n the cheek. Tsuna blushed furiously and... Snap... Tsuna fainted and unable to battle (against the sexiness of Hibari) (again… Pokémon!)

"tch the herbivore fainted quicker than I thought... I guess I'll play with him after he awakes... After all he is MINE" smirked Hibari planning what to do next. Tsuna was in dream world where he was happily enjoying pastries made by Hibari and Fon.

Fon was at home enjoying dinner with Lichi and mammon. Reborn, Verde, and Aria was in distress like a bunch of girls who lost. So that means Reborn, Colonello, Verde, and Aria only wanted him as a brother that they can keep hahaha thought naughty my little viewers? Maybe need some punishment from the sexiest gods Reborn, Verde, Colonello, and Hibari themselves? Dream on muahahaha so evil.

While near Bel's side...

Belphegor visited Mammon's room but still mammon was living with someone he didn't know (fon). He sighed while Fran clenched his hand in hatred against Mammon.

Squalo and Xanxus is having a rough night doing what you naughty viewers are thinking while Lussuria went to the gym and Levi was sleeping.

An hour later... 8:40 pm...

Tsuna awoke and sat down, looked at himself, while not knowing what just happened to him. He had a orange robe on him in his old bed. He sighed thinking maybe everything that happened is a dream...

"It's not a dream herbivore. You fainted in the bathtub"

Tsuna flinched and looked next to him on the bed was Hibari with his purple robe on.

"W-Waaaaa.. I-I mean I told you I was dizzy!" stuttered Tsuna turning bright red again.

"Hmph weak herbivore like always"

Tsuna was nagging and whining Hibari about many things while Hibari jus stared at his cute pouting expression.

"blah blah blah... Hibari-san are you listening to me! Mou!" yelled Tsuna. Hibari nodded but to Tsuna it seemed like 'bullshit' was written all over Hibaris face. Tsuna sighed and wanted to cry.

Suddenly something ruffled inside Tsuna's hair making Tsuna and Hibari flinch.

"Waaah! What's inside my hair! Are you pranking me again Hibari-san"

Hibari shook his head wondering what would be nested inside Tsuna's gravity defying hair. Tsuna put his hand on his head and felt something which he shrieked in fright. Hibari sighed and grabbed it with his hand. He took it out and it was Hibird.

"pfft... Herbivore you yelled because the bird you bought me was nested on your head" chuckled Hibari. Tsuna pouted in embarrassment. Hibird was pissed off. It pecked Hibari making Hibari scowl. It flew toward Tsuna's head and nested. It stuck its head out and chirped.

"Disturb me and I'll bite you to death"

Tsuna cracked up while Hibari was dumbfounded. The bird already learned his famous sentence.

"hahaha he used your sentence against you hahaha" cracked up Tsuna.

Hibari froze but after chuckled with Tsuna. Tsuna then thought...

"Hibari-san did you see Roll?"

They both froze. Where can that hedgehog have gone to?

They searched and searched and found him... Eating the left over pastries. Hibird stuck his head out and saw the pastries and came out to eat some.

"Roll leave me some leave me some" chirped Hibird. Roll passed him some and Hibird ate. Tsuna chuckled and Hibari just stared.

Hibari carried Tsuna, making Tsuna yelp in shock, to his room.

"H-Hibari-san w-what are you-"

"Those presents aren't enough. I want you"

Tsuna blushed madly and was flailing while Hibari watched him with interest.

"H-Hibari-san what are you saying! I-I waaaaaah." stuttered Tsuna.

Hibari threw him on the bed and jumped on Tsuna as if a would jumped on his prey...

That day the whole neighborhood heard loud moaning and screaming that they couldn't even sleep a wink... Haha I didn't do a you-know-what scene because you guys should use your own imagination... I was just lazy haha ill right more about it later maybe...


End file.
